


The Last of the Real Ones

by The_NinjaStayFam



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Raph loves his bros and friends, Raphael (TMNT)-centric, Reminiscing, Team as Family, mentions of past character death, the others are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28981902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_NinjaStayFam/pseuds/The_NinjaStayFam
Summary: They were the city's only hope. Without them, everything would have gone downhill.This is the story of how it has been and been going from the eyes of a red-clad turtle.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 11





	The Last of the Real Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo!  
> This is my first TMNT fanfic and I hope that it is alright. I wrote this in one go so feel free to point out any errors I've made. This is more of a reminiscing fic so there will be no action but this is more of Raph's personal thought about everything he has been through with his family.  
> With that being said, on with the story. Enjoy!

New York City.

The city never sleeps. _Literally._

You’ll never know when an alien invasion might take place or when a ninja clan might suddenly decide to take over the city. Then you have the mutants who cause havoc and the thugs who run free on the streets- breaking into shops or stealing artefacts which held powers of the past.

Sounds crazy? Well, that was just the surface of what _we_ went through. If you want the details, we can take a whole year and the stories that just keep coming. After all, since when did we ever take a break?

While the city sleeps, we’re patrolling the streets to ensure that no-nonsense happen in the middle of the night. When there is a situation, we are out there risking our shells for the people who don’t even know of our existence. Even when the four of us are not exactly in our best state, we’ll push ourselves forward to protect our beloved city. It doesn’t matter day or night, we’ll always be there.

We’ve started our journey at the age of fifteen.

Although, if I was being honest, I expected the city to present us with _normal_ problems like bank robberies or saving cats from trees. Yet, the moment we surfaced to the city our first fight was with alien soldiers who called themselves the Kraang. Then from there, the mysteries of this alien species continued and boy we got ourselves deep into their mess.

Then again, if it wasn’t for us, who would have stopped them?

On top of that, we had Shredder and his evil Foot Clan after our backs along with every other mutant who was under his control. Our fight with them carried on for a long time. At some point, I wondered if we were ever going to succeed.

Then, one day, it happened. After their last showdown with the Kraang, they were never seen again.

Will they come back? Who knows?

I don’t plan on seeing their weird pink-brain heads anytime sooner.

The Shredder is gone and his clan had gotten quiet. They are still around but they’ve been subtle lately. I’m guessing Tiger Claw is now their leader since he was Shredder’s second-in-command. For now, they’re no threat. If they strike out of the blue, we’ll be ready for them.

Although the city is cleared from the wrath of our main enemies, there are still trouble lurking in the shadows. If not in the city, then somewhere in a crazy alternate universe.

Don’t look at me like that!

Yeah, stuff like those exists and I’ve got proof!

Ask my brothers, they’ve witnessed it too.

Anyway, you get the grand picture. We’ve seen and been through stuff. Although, we’re still young and Leo always says _that_ _we_ _have_ _yet to see more._ I mean, I believe him, but I think this kind of stuff wouldn’t surprise me anymore.

I feel like someone is still judging me through the screen.

Fine, you win! I do get a _little_ surprised and that’s it.

Through our adventures, we faced the good and the bad. The good which came out of all this is the friends we make. April was the first human friend we made and she stuck by our sides from the beginning till the end. She had grown a lot in his ninja skills and abilities since we first met. She can be a hot-head like me at times, but other than that, she’s cool. Her bravery is truly out of this world and her heart is always for her family.

Then, we have Casey. The teenage, hockey-player who is cocky and can be a total meathead at times. Don’t get me wrong, he’s a smart kid but he tends to let his pride as _Casey Jones_ get in the way. Despite that, he’s a kid who would stand by your side even when the sky comes crashing down. He is loyal, has quite a temper but can be really cool about the situation too. Donnie tells me that we’re both similar in different ways and I couldn’t have agreed more.

Besides them, we have Karai. The daughter of Master Splinter who was abducted as an infant by Shredder and been raised by him until she was a teenager. She was a very unpredictable person in my opinion. She managed to get to Leo a couple of times and yet he trusted her with the reason that he _felt_ she was a _good person_ at heart.

Well, he wasn’t wrong. She was but all those lies that the Shredder fed her for the past few years poisoned her mind. However, she is now on our side and you could say she is taking up the older sister role in the family. She has become a much softer person at heart. I bet we can all agree that Mother Hen Leo and Sunshine Mikey had rubbed off on her. She still had that fiery spirit of a warrior and a tad bit of stubbornness as well. Then again, it’s nice to have her as part of the family even if she just comes over for visits.

Our friends have grown a lot since then. So, did we.

Leonardo, my big brother who used to fantasize about heroes became the hero he had dreamed to be. He is our fearless leader and even though I teased him about it, I’m glad he is our leader. He is like the long stronghold of this team and sometimes I wonder how one turtle can carry that much of weight on his shell. He is an amazing ninjitsu warrior and he has become a good teacher as well. After sensei had passed on, Leo had to bear the weight of a leader, an older brother as well as a sensei. Yet, even with all the responsibilities he has, he never failed to be there for us. I try to make his job easier and I’m glad he is more open about his struggles compared to before. So, we can still help him in return.

Donatello, my genius brother who supported our team in a way no one could. Without him, we would never be able to hack into security systems, spy on enemies or even activate portals to another dimension. He picks up knowledge fast and he sure knows how to apply them. As time passed, his technical skills improved by a tenfold and his fighting skills have gotten impressive. He is another pillar that holds the team and besides being the technician of the team, he was a loving brother who is an amazing listener and is second-best at giving advice. He has a big heart for people and he is one passionate turtle.

Michelangelo, my wild brother who loves to get under my shell. Despite this, I can’t imagine our family without him. He is the sunshine of the group. The turtle that was always full of optimism, joy and love for his family and friends. He is the kind of turtle to make you laugh and at the same time, he has a way of annoying you. Although, when we’re on missions, I used to worry about him a lot. He can be playful at the wrong times and I’m afraid that his goofiness would get him and us into trouble. That’s why I’m especially hard on him for his own good. But over time, Mikey proved that he can handle situations well and I think he may have gotten a _tiny_ _bit_ more matured than before which is a good sign. So, he is another pillar of our team, he brightens our spirits and reminds us that even the darkest storms never last forever.

So, life has been different especially since father left. I really miss sensei and I wish he could still be here with us now. But at least he has gone to a better place and he can rest well. For now, we’ll continue doing what he has trained us to do-to fight crime, to stand for the innocent and to fight for good.

The city still needs us and we still need each other.

I’m grateful for my brothers and I know that we’ve come a long way. We’ve become closer and I know that we’ll never be apart. More than a team, we’re a family and that will never change.

After all, we are the last of the real ones.


End file.
